Fuzzy Wuzzies
by Oogley
Summary: My FIRST Fic Pplz! This is SuzeJesse in the future... kids and everything, atm not much mediating, but will come eventully! Read & See!
1. Macaroni at Christmas

My first fanfic…I hope its not too bad, please review and tell me what you think, I'm not used to doing these things… it's like a foreign land to me…

O well, this is just a short little story about what life in the future might be like for Jesse and Suze… IF Jesse came back to life and IF they stayed together and got married…etc, etc…

Sitting on my living room couch, I stared down at my big, round belly. It wouldn't be long now until my little angel was born. I hugged my arms around my chest in hope to keep myself warm from the brisk December winds.

I gazed to my right to take in the scene before me… green, red & gold tinsel everywhere. I smiled at the memory of all the nights my husband slaved over our house to get it this peachy. It looked fantastic, but I really wish he would've let me help. But that's Jesse for you, kind, caring, sensitive and maybe a tad over-protective. But I truly don't care, because I love him.

Even just thinking about him can send ripples up my spine. I can graphically picture his tall, lean figure, and his hard-as-rock abs… his gorgeous face and amazing hair… o how I would love to have him with me right now… Staring into space, dreaming of my husband, I was so pre-occupied that I didn't even hear him come in the front door.

Although, it's not any surprise that he's quietly entering, due to the fact that about a month ago now, just as he was entering the living room, he bellowed out (in the most sexy voice) "Queirda, I'm home!" only to find me resting not-so-peacefully on the couch. He was so upset that he'd woken me that since then he'd been as quiet as a mouse, so not to 'disturb the baby'.

The thing that alerted me to his presence in the house though, was my two other children, Anamarie and Audrey who came belting down the stairs squealing "Daddy!" I quickly looked over to find a stunningly handsome Jesse standing there, looking at me intently with two hyper-active toddlers in his arms. I watched him cuddle them both and plant a kiss on their foreheads (sometimes I was so jealous of the attention they were given), and gently place them back on the floor. Then they were off, back to whatever it was they were doing before 'daddy' got home. That was when he headed over towards me.

He sat down right next to me, stopping only to give me my own peck on the forehead, then I turned and draped my legs over his. He moved a little to pull me in closer and I gratefully leaned my head against his chest. He stroked my hair then leaned his own face towards mine and kissed me softly on the lips. Just as he was about to pull away, I felt a hunger inside me and drew my hand to the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to mine.

Getting the hint on the mood I was in, he soon changed his attitude, it went from soft and loving, to fiery and passionate, I felt him move beneath me into a more comfortable decision, but in doing so, he accidentally knocked my stomach. I pulled away and gasped in pain as Jesse looked at me with shock all over his face.

"Queirda…I…I…I'm so sorry" he stuttered as he moved to kneel on the ground and look up at me. "I should have been more careful, how was I so careless… are you ok? Is the baby ok?" he stressed as I regained my composure and turned to look him in the eyes. "It's alright Jesse… I'm fine, the baby is fine… it was just a bump. Don't worry love" I soothed as I took his face into mine and gently caressed his lips with my own.

He returned this kiss for a second, then got up off the floor and headed into the kitchen, just as I began to wonder where he'd gotten to; he came back in the living room with a glass of water for me.

I took it from him, had a sip and then proceeded to tap the seat beside me in an inviting way. Jesse came around the chair and sat down as I nuzzled closer and found my position from before. We sat there in the lounge for a good hour just cuddling and talking about our day. Jesse told me about all the upcoming deals his company are wishing to pursue (he works for an up-market real estate company), and I told him about my day with the girls, like how we baked cookies after lunch and decorated them in pretty Christmas colours.

After a while, we heard the hungry footsteps of two little angels bounding down the stairs, so I decided to go get tea started. While I was in the kitchen, I heard Jesse yell out that he was taking the girls round to the corner shop and would be back in five.

Standing in a lonely kitchen I stirred our macaroni & cheese and looked down at the bulge in my stomach. I really couldn't wait until our baby was born, and I dearly hoped that it was a boy. I slowly moved my free hand down to caress the bump and felt as our tiny baby kicked against me.

I was just so happy right at this moment… and I prayed that it never changed from being this…well, warm and fuzzy :)

Oh, and btw… I own nothing of the mediator, or any of the other things this may have seemed to come from… I was just bored an wrote something (Yay! Its Xmas day!)


	2. Growing Pains?

So here's numba 2, once again, I was just bored and wrote what was on my mind.

BTW!!! Me owns nothing…everything belongs to sumone, I'm sorry is that someone is you…please don't sue me (reference: only 2 characters r my makings, and that's the adorable twins smiles)

I heard the familiar creak of the old oak doors and turned around to see Jesse enter the house with one little princess connected to one hand, and the other little angel on his other hand.

I walked out to the living room to greet them and took the girl's cold & wet jackets off their backs.

"Anamarie, Audrey, go upstairs and wash your face before dinner ok, daddy and I will have it ready for you when you get back down." With that the two lively twins bounced back upstairs and seconds later I heard the sound of taps running. Turning back to Jesse, I noticed a familiar spark in his eyes; the kinds he used to get before he would do something completely spontaneous that would knock me off my feet. But this time, he just strode over, peck me lightly on the cheek and whispered some Spanish into my ears. Although I couldn't understand him, I'm pretty sure I knew what he was saying ;)

I just gave him a light punch on the arm and continued setting the table.

"Jesse, are you gonna help me here" I asked him as I struggled with a pile of plates and glasses. But he just laughed as he grabbed them all off me and strode towards the table.

"You do too much for us Susannah! Now go upstairs and collect out little treasures." Jesse told me as I looked at him in protest "But…Jesse…I…the macaroni and th-" I was cut off as a sharp pain wove its way down my spine. I cringed against it and let out a small whimper.

The next thing I knew, strong hands were around my waist supporting me as my legs gave out. We both fell to the floor, but I landed mostly on Jesse, so was unharmed.

"quierda?!" Jesse looked at me in alarm and placed a single hand against my forehead… "Are you ok? Where does it hurt, love?" he said soothingly as my body was attacked by yet another agonizing pain. I screamed and held tightly onto his arm feeling tears slowly rolling down my face.

I hated crying, I only ever cried when there was no other option, and at that moment, that's the only thing that my brain could register- apart from the pain of course.

Finally, the pain subsided and all that was left was a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. Sobbing slightly, I tried to extract myself from Jesse's arms and get up off the ground. But it seemed that he had other ideas, for in one swift movement, he gathered me up in his arms and headed down the hallway towards our room.

He carefully opened the doors an took me over to our big Queen size bed and lay my body down.

"Susannah, are you ok?" He inquired looking deep into my eyes. "Yes…" I replied, choking slightly on my words. At this he looked at me with a concerned face, but turned away when he heard a tentative voice at out door.

"Daddy…" I heard Audrey mumble, holding back noticeable sobs. "Is mummy ok?" then I heard our youngest burst into tears.

Jesse gave me a swift kiss, "You get some rest quierda, I will be back when Ana and Audrey are sleeping" he whispered as he left the room.

I then listened to him comfort poor Audrey, "Shhhh, there, there darling. Mummy is fine, she's just really tired. Should we let her get some sleep?" "Yess daddy" Audrey answer in a more friendly tone.

Suddenly I was gripped by another pain similar to the one before…but this time I was careful to bite my lip and keep my suffering silent. I sobbed into the blanket and screamed inwardly against this retched pain. Then I heard their footsteps slowly fade away…

So that was chapter 2, how was it? Any major mistakes, if so please point them out as I would like to rectify them if I am to continue this.

Also, any ideas for the future, as you might've been able to tell, this chappy was a bit lacking in substance!

O wells! Please review, it's the only way I'll learn… Have a Merry Xmas pplz, all the best,

Meg


	3. From Jesse's Eyes

This chapter is in Jesse… ive never written in a guys pov before, so I don't know how this will be… sorry if it's really bad

O well, read, and hopefully enjoy… and if you feel so inclined, please review! It would be much appreciated! I love reading your reviews and it gives my the kick to write more, just this morning I was like…bleh (but I guess I had to go to work, so I was a bit annoyed anyways) then when I got home, I logged on and voila! Reviews!!!… I was like… "aww thass so sweet, I'm gunna go write anuther chappy" and so I did!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

(Jesse POV)

I left my dear, sweet Susannah lying on our bed and went out into the hall. After I convinced Audrey that Susannah was fine, I then led her out to the kitchen where Anamarie was already waiting at the table to be fed. After serving them their slightly over-cooked macaroni, I washed out the dishes, putting the left-overs into a container and storing them in the fridge then went to take my seat at our antique dining table.

"Daddy, why aren't you eating anything" Anamarie asked me then Audrey innocently piped in with "Yeah daddy… don't you want to grow up big and strong?" I laughed at the way my children were already using my words against me. "Yes loves, I'm going to eat something" I answered as I got up from the table and grabbed a fresh apple off our fruit rack.

The girls giggled to each other as I took a bite and I turned to them, "what?" I asked playfully. Audrey just smiled and looked at her sister "Nothing daddy… nothing at all" then they started giggling again. I just turned away as I continued to chew on my apple… and even though these were considered the finest apples around, I really wasn't able to enjoy it. How could I possibly, knowing that Susannah is right now suffering. I truly felt helpless.

Suddenly loosing my appetite, I threw my half eaten apple into the trash and headed over to clean up the plates of two girls who seemed to have mysteriously disappeared now that there was cleaning to be done.

I took longer than usual cleaning up the tea I guess, I really didn't want to have to get back to Susannah anytime soon. And yes, I know that sounds horrible, but it's not because I'm a selfish person who doesn't like being around people who aren't well. No, not at all… it's that there is nothing I can do to help her, and I can't really grip the gravity of what she's feeling, so I'm just lost.

The thing that pains me the most though, is that it's partially my fault what she's going through, because if I hadn't gotten her pregnant, then she wouldn't be in any pain whatsoever.

Finally giving in, I finished up the cleaning and went upstairs to put the girls to sleep. I bathed them and watched them as they tried to beat each other at brushing their teeth ("I can get my teeth whiter than yours!"). I then tucked them into bed and headed back down to the room Susannah and I share.

Quiet as ever, I opened our door to see my love sleeping soundly in our bed, so I readied myself for bed and cautiously slid under the covers as not to wake her.

I didn't succeed though, the next thing I knew, she was stirring beside me and I heard her mumble something. "What is it queirda… are you feeling better?" I asked through the silence. "No Jesse… I don't know what's wrong" she said as she started to cry. I held her close and enclosed her pregnant form in mine. "It will be ok love, we will get through this." "I know Jesse… I love you" she gently whispered into my ear. "I love you to Susannah" I returned.

I then reached over and stroked her beautiful face ever so gently and kissed her gorgeous lips… not aware that it may have been the last time I ever did so.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Ok, that's it for this time, I'm off to watch sum TV!

BTW: I own nothing of the mediator, it all belongs to meg (who, I don't think I have to mention, but still will… is god)

Thanks for reading guys, you's rock! And not like those pointy-hurty rocks that I throw at people either… the good kind of rocks, like you'd have for a pet pats fluffly the rock

Catch yas later!

Meg


	4. Hospital Woes

I'm baaack!

Here is the next chapter… but before I start, I'd just like to say a few things.

_To my reviewers, thanks heaps._

**moovalous3:**

1. I'm really, really, really sorry that my chapters have been so short, I promise to try and write more!

2. I don't know what exactly is wrong with Suze just yet, it will probably be all sorted out it this chapter though.

3. Yes, Anamarie & Audrey are twins… Ana is the older one, and Audrey is the younger one (only by a matter of a few hours though), and yes, I do believe they are identical.

**soin2jesse:**

No… I don't believe I will kill Suze off… yet. Lol, no I was actually thinking about it, but then I decided against it. It just doesn't seem right

And also thanks to **Strawburi-Shortkake01** for your review also! You all inspire me to keep writing!

_So… here's the next chapter!_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

(Suze POV)

(A/N: this first part is like Suze in a dream-state…)

I opened my eyes to see a blinding light, and promptly shut them again. I tried to reach up and hold my aching head, but found that I couldn't move…at all. Pain ripped through my whole body, there was no place safe from it's wrath. It was all I could do to stop myself from crying.

I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I felt paralyzed, unable to move, barley able to breathe. Blackness consumed me and I knew no more…

(Jesse POV)

I ran beside the stretcher as the paramedics raced Susannah down the hall, but had to stop when they passed through some swing door into an Employees Only area. Don't think I didn't try though. I continued following for a good 30 seconds before several nurses approached me and asked me to return to the waiting area. So that's what I did… and this is where I have been for the last 3 & ½ hours.

I looked at my watch, one which Susannah had given to me, and saw that it was 8:49. I could still remember, as clear as ever the scene that had unfolded this morning. I closed my eyes trying to block out the memory, but it wouldn't go away.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

I turned restlessly in my bed trying to get back to sleep. All the time knowing my efforts were in vein. I looked over at my clock radio and saw that it was only 5:42. why couldn't I just get back to sleep?

There was still a good three hours before I had to take the girls to crèche, and I didn't have to be in work until 10:30 today. I turned around once again hoping to find a more comfortable position, but to no avail.

I heard Susannah take a deep, jolting breath, and snuggled myself closer to her, trying to provide some comfort. Her body was shaking gently, and I just assumed it was because she was cold. So I got her to turn around, and tried to warm her up. But the sight of her sickly pale face was enough to scare anyone.

I quickly pulled my hand up to her forehead, to be met with a searing heat. She was burning up.

"Susannah?" I whispered as I gently tried to rouse her. But she just continued to breathe in short shallow gasps. I noticed also that the shaking had gotten worse, her frail body was now noticeably moving against my grip on her shoulders.

I wasted no more time and got out of bed to run to the phone. I dialed 000 (A/N: or is it 911?… I don't know!! I'll just use 000, for convenience) and called an ambulance, then my mother-in-law.

(A/N: do we even know Suze's mum's name… this is so confusing! Can someone help me with a name? I don't like not having a name to refer to people with)

"Hello" Andy answered the phone groggily

"Hi Andy, it's Jesse here, I apologise for ringing you at this early hour, but I need to ask a favor." I quickly said into the receiver.

At my worried tone, Andy was suddenly a lot more awake.

"Yes, sure Jesse… is everything ok, what can we do for you?"

"Actually, no, I have had to call an ambulance for Susannah, she isn't well… and I was wondering if you might be able to come over and watch the kids?

"Absolutely Jesse, we will be there in 5"

And with that I hung up the phone and returned to Susannah. As it happened, the ambulance arrived only minutes before Andy did and I was able to ride with Susannah in the ambulance.

The ride was horrifying; I have never been so scared in my life. Watching all the paramedics working on my wife, sticking needles here and there, attaching a drip and talking in medical talk to each other. (Ever noticed how medical terms make everything seem so much worse?) I was relieved when we finally got to the hospital and was able to get out of the van. I watched the professionals lower Susannah's stretcher to the ground and begin rushing it in at strong pace… I did all I could think to do, I followed…

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

I was brought back to my senses when a short man in a white coat approached me.

"Mr De Silva?" he inquired.

I promptly stood up and moved closer to him, "yes?"

"I'm Dr Heights, your wife, Susannah, is now in a stable condition, we finally have her heart rate back to normal, and she is breathing on her own again."

"What happened doctor… what was wrong?"

"It's more of a case of what IS wrong, when she first arrived we had no idea what was causing her illness, but we suspected it was to do with her pregnancy. And it seems we were right."

"So…what is it?" I asked lightly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"There have been some, well… complications, with your wife and her baby, and we had to perform a caesarian to get the baby out before they both got worse. The thing is that, the baby is really sick. You see, I assume this happened late last night, but the baby somehow managed to get all tangled up in the umbilical cord. Causing stress on Susannah's body and on the baby's survival."

My breath caught in my throat… why had I not taken her here sooner. I felt so stupid! Why had I ignored all the warning signs?! I turned to face the floor, tears burning in my eyes.

"Mr De Silva, are you alright…" Dr Heights asked and motioned towards a chair "do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm alright" I replied and I wiped at my eyes and turned back to face the doctor.

"Ok then, well as I was saying… there were many complications, and now the baby is in intensive care under constant supervision. But I've been informed that I must tell you… it doesn't look good for her."

"So, it's a girl?" I asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes, it's a girl, you can go see her in IT, but that's only if you want to…"

"Of course I want to!" I exclaimed, "Can you please show me the way doctor?"

"Certainly." and with that he led the way to the IT nursery.

When we arrived at the nursery, the attendants handed me a hospital robe that they told me to put on over my clothes… it was a bright yellow one. I put it on and followed the doctor in (who had also just been handed a robe to put on). He lead me through the maze of babies all hooked up to computers and drips, with bandages and casts on some. The sight of it all brought tears to my eyes.

"Here she is" Dr Heights informed me as we arrived at yet another little baby. This one though, was beautiful.

She had tiny little wisps of brown hair and beautiful green eyes… like the sort of green you would see on a tree during the middle of spring. Her tiny hands were waving around trying to grasp something, and her little feet were all bandaged up. She had a tube connected through her nose and a tiny drip in her arm.

But she was so tiny, if you had two of her, she still wouldn't have been the same size as either Audrey or Ana when they were born.

"Can I touch her?" I asked the doctor. To which he just nodded in reply.

I stroked my hand gently down her cheek and touched her tiny fingers with my own. I watched as she grasped my finger and cooed gently at my touch.

"Mr De Silva, we still need to talk to you about your options though" The doctor told me, taking my attention away from the little form below me back to reality.

"And what would those choices be?" I asked him.

"Well, your baby has some internal complications, there is a hole in one of her lungs, a couple of her ribs are broken and there is a slight nip in the side of her esophagus. These things, if left untreated would be fatal, but there is a chance that surgery could fix them… but as always, there are risks involved. We need you to make a decision on whether to operate or not."

Wow…this is huge, I thought… how could this baby, so beautiful and innocent be dying right now? I looked back down at her, and then back to the doctor.

"Can I talk about this with Susannah first doctor?"

"Susannah, I am afraid to say will be unable to talk to you for some days, as she is also not well… and with every minute we wait, your baby's chance of recovery grow slimmer, we really need a decision now."

That was all I could take, I took one last look at my baby before I tore out of the room and into a bathroom, where I threw-up, what felt like all I had eaten for a week. This was all just too much, so I decided to take a walk, and think about things… that always used to fix my problems…why not now?

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Ok! That's it for this time! I'm so tired…and I only woke up 3 ½ hours ago! I hope you like it… and if its bad, please tell me, because if there anything I should change or fix, I really need to be told, cause its only me and my comp in this together, no one else who can sit with me and say, "Gee Meg, that sucks!" So, can't you see why I need reviews!!

Till next time,

Meg


	5. Surprises An Old Friend?

Yay! I'm back again! I'm so proud; so far I have updated nearly everyday for the past 5 days! Even Xmas day!!

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! It makes me so happy!! :)

I have new reviewers today! Thanks guys so much for reviewing! I've decided to keep this space open each chapter to thank all my loyal reviewers… no one will go unmentioned (not even my helpful little editor Tebby!)

**iheartchicago (Lizzi) **Thanks for your review, don't worry… Sorry bout the 911 thing… I'm an Aus so I wasn't sure whether 911 was for real, or only in the movies and that :P… I think I'll keep Suze alive for a while longer too, she could become very useful in chapters to come ;)

**Qui tacet consentit **Thank you for the info…I now have a name for Suze's mum!!! You rock so much!! Thank you (I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough times!)

**soin2jesse **Thanks! For your review…I love reading these!

**SpiceyGurl **Twilight is the new book right… no, I haven't read it yet, its not available here yet :( and I think ours is called something different

**Ginny Weasley's Double **Finally! yes, I'm updating now... Thanks for your review!

BACK TO THE STORY

(Jesse has now been on his walk, and is back in control …as we all expected him to be… and is now walking back into Suze's hospital room… _Just as a note, it's now about 4 hours later, and into the afternoon… that was one LOONG walk!_)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

(Jesse POV)

There were exactly 3 things wrong with the picture I saw as I walked into Susannah's room at the hospital. The first I started to notice as I approached her room… I was watching the room numbers as I passed them.

207…208…209…210- and then I heard it, a laugh (a giggle to be more precise) which sounded a lot like the one of my love. So I picked up my pace and as I rounded her room (213) I was met with a shocking… no horrifying sight.

There was Susannah, sitting up in bed and laughing. That is when I noticed the second thing that was wrong… she was holding our baby. The one that was supposed to be in intensive care… struggling for her life. And then I noticed the third thing.

I have to tell you the truth; I was all I could do to stop myself from running in there and screaming like a mad-man. But I kept my composure and slowly walked in as the laughing and chattering stopped. I stared directly at him…

"Slater…" I said in a cruel and distasteful voice

"What the HELL are you doing in here with MY wife and MY child?" I yelled at him.

"Whoa!! Chill Rico… No need to get possessive, and by the way, that would be MY child" he returned in a cool, sly voice.

I looked to Susannah and she nodded happily. "Jesse, come see… This is Paul's baby..." Susannah cooed to the baby as I walked over and saw that it was indeed a different baby to what I had seen that morning.

I then remembered that Susannah was awake…she was alright, s without thinking (or caring) about who was watching… I took her face into my hands and kissed her deeply. At first she was shocked but then I felt her warming to my taste and my feel. We were only broken apart when we heard Slater clear his throat.

"You two want to get a room?" he asked. I just laughed and looked at him, "We already have a room… It's not our fault that you're in here also" and with that I returned to kissing my wife. I heard Slater make a disgusted noise and move towards up, pick up his baby out of Suze's arms and leave the room.

After I was sure he had left, I pulled away from her embrace. "So what was HE doing here?" I said a little more forcefully than I had hoped.

Susannah looked a little taken aback, "He was just here with his wife, and he heard that I was also in here… So he though he'd come visit… it was a NICE gesture. Geez Jesse, get a grip, he's not going to try and murder me, or our baby-"

"Well that's a first" I piped in, which only enraged her further.

"JESSE! Get over yourself and stop being so horrible! Please leave, ok, just go… I need to think. Oh and if you're wondering where the baby is, she's in surgery… at least one of us can make these decisions" and with that she turned angrily away.

I left the room, feeling more and more shame with every footstep I took, and just went to sit outside the nursery… I knew our baby wasn't there, but maybe I could see her when she got back.

If she got back…

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Well that's it for this time folks! Thanks for reading, and please give a big hand to Tebby for helping me with the editing!

Till next time

Meg


	6. A Comforting Hand But Who's Hand?

Wow… its been a while hasn't it, I'm so sorry guys, there's no other explanation for the late update other than my laziness… well that and school… has anyone even noticed how school always seems to get in the way of the fun things? Like TV and going out on the weekends (I could probably blame the wonders of a part-time job for that too) :P So anyways, I apologise again and again and again… and again. I just hope that this makes up for my horrible lateness. Please don't hate me 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, NOT own anything about or relating to or even speaking of the mediator, it is all part of the creative genius mind of Meg Cabot, and although I may share a first name with this wondrous lady, unfortunately that's not enough to claim any royalties… Blast!

Xxx Just a bit of nonsense xxX  
Xxx Meg's phrase of the week xxX  
"_Damn you Riki Lake!" (Shakes fist angrily)_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV  
(Suze POV)

As I watched Jesse vacate the room I was suddenly overcome with a cloud of sadness and uncertainty. Maybe I was a little harsh? Still, he didn't have to be so harsh about Paul, I mean he was just trying to help. Maybe it's just the post-pregnancy stress talking, but I just feel so disappointed in Jesse, just a little while ago, he was presented with the opportunity to truly show how wonderful he truly is. He could have swooped in and saved the day, and our youngest's life mind you… but he didn't and he couldn't. I just can't understand how he could have changed so fast.

I felt my eyes start to prickle with the warning of an overhaul from my tear-ducts, so I swiftly looked towards the ceiling and relaxed, trying to clear my head. But it just didn't work, the more I thought about things, the more upset I became, until it was all just too much and I turned in towards my pillow and wept openly. And it was because of my incessant tears that I was unable to hear the feeble knock at the door.

"Suze?..."

At the sound of my name, I turned my head away from my hospital-grade pillow and towards my now slowly opening door. I was shocked, as you can imagine, seeing the face of one Paul Slater looking at me with concern. Shocked or not though, I was able to regain my composure, swiftly wipe away my tears and raise the façade I am ever so used to using.

"Hey, Paul… wh-what's up?"

"Don't play dumb with me Simon, I wasn't born yesterday on the contrary to what my wife thinks at present, you are so very obviously distressed."

I glared at him with actual amusement my eyebrow raising ever so slightly as I took in the form before me.

"Is that so, well then if that is truly the case, why is it that you are still here. Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Paul Slater I knew would turn tail and run at the prospect of having to think about anyone other than himself."

I couldn't help but giggle (Yes! Giggle) at the sight of Paul's mockingly shocked face, and the utterly hilarious tone of voice he used as he put his head down and whimpered like a little puppy. I mean, this is insane, I shouldn't be being cheered up by Paul Slater, how did he even come to be in this picture… I should be in the arms of my husband. I should be feeling the soft beat of his heart as he gently soothes all my worries and fears away, not lying in a hospital bed trying to stifle my laughter over Paul's antics. I started to feel gloomy all over again but was suddenly pulled out of that as I heard him speak up.

"Oh… so you think I'm funny, is that it… always the jokester, Mr Slater. Well I'll give you something to truly laugh about." And before I could even say anything, he had sprinted the length between the door and my bed and was on top of me, jolting and tickling me all over (well not ALL over… he's not _that_ bad) by the time he has finished his assault on my body, I had tears in the corner of my eyes and was laughing hysterically as I leaned onto his chest. (During our little tickle torture, we had kind of switched places and now hw was leaning back against the fluffy hospital pillows and I was lying on top of him… quite a compromising position to say the least.)

When I finally calmed down, I started to realise what a truly compromising position it actually was, and began to extract myself from his tight (and somewhat comforting) grasp. He held firm to me, and I really didn't feel the need to pull myself away just yet, so I contented myself just to lie there.

"So, Paulie" I began, "what brings you back to Carmel?"

"Well, we were just kind of just passing through about a month ago, on our way upstate (A/N: Ok, I don't even want to know if I have made a horrible botched up mess of the geographical layout of the country, forgive me… I'm Aussie), when Isabell began to develop some…well, complications, with the baby, and we had to make an unscheduled layover."

"I see, well, it seems that everything worked out fine… with the baby I mean, I don't know about your travel plans though"

At this, Paul sighed. "I know, everything we had planned has had to be cancelled, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad everything's ok, it's just that we had been planning this for so long, and now it looks like we may never get to finish our vacation."

I sat up from my ever-so-very-comfortable position on Paul's chest and looked at him seriously.

"What do you mean exactly, surely, you could just pick up from where you left off, even with a baby?"

"It's not that simple Suze, I don't know whether Isabell and I will be together much longer. This trip was supposed to help patch up our marriage before the baby came, but now she's even more stressed and high-strung." He choked a little on his next words so I leant an comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Suze… she said… she wants…a, uhh… divorce" with that he looked down at my snow-white hospital sheets and I saw a lone tear slip solemnly down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Paul. I'm sure she didn't mean it, it's probably just the hormones of the pregnancy, I know I said a lot of stupid things to Jesse through my pregnancies too."

He looked up, his face utterly grief stricken (I honestly didn't know that Paul Stater was capable of such emotions) and gave me a brief, fleeting smile.

"It's just not like that, she told me that she doesn't want _my_ baby, and that she's leaving me and Amiee as soon as she is released from here. It's hard to deal… but this is really happening." Then his bravado shattered as he began to cry, and I leaned in with a warm, comforting hug, hoping to wipe all his pain and tears away with hope and comfort.

When his sobs finally subsided, he leaned away from me and looked me square in the eyes, I could see the red puffiness of his eyes and the tears that still lingered there. But yet he still looked so, amazing… so beautiful, and without fully thinking about what I was doing, I cupped his faced with my hands and took his aching lips onto mine…

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV  
Lol… I have no idea where all that came from… I was just writing, sorry if it's a bit short, but I felt the need to leave at least the trace of a cliffie for ya… I know I'm horrible, and annoying… but now that means you will have reason to want to read more (hopefully) and you will barrage me with insults until I do finally update, meaning that I will get my ass into gear faster this time :P

Well, now it's up to you guys, if you liked, please review so I can know whether I'm taking this story in the right or wrong directions… I need guidance! How am I supposed to know if im screwing up if you lovely people don't tell me.

Ok…I know what you're thinking, Shut up Meg and go write the next one… well I might just do that… 

Later guys,

Meg


End file.
